Secret Santa
by Lily272
Summary: Joey has to be Kaiba s secret Santa, but what will he give to his secret crush?


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Authors Note:** Merry Christmas.

* * *

**Secret Santa**

"Who's name did you draw?" Tristan asked Joey who looked a little grumpy since looking at the piece of paper he had gotten.

"Secret." He mumbled still looking grumpily towards the ground while walking next to his friends. They were on their way home and Tristan and Yugi shared part of his way. Yugi would be the first to leave them though.

"I guess that means it's one of us." Tristan grinned.

"Wrong." Joey replied.

"Then why don't you want to tell me?" Tristan asked.

"Because as great a friend as ya are, you still suck in keeping secrets." Joey replied with a sigh, "And anyway, I don't really want to talk about it."

"I think it's someone Joey doesn't know all that well." Yugi mused, "I bet he's got no idea what to get that person and that's why he's so grumpy. Why don't you just come to grandpa's shop with me and see if you find something that person might like?"

"I already know what to get." Tristan cheered. "It's so easy for me."

"Who did ya get?" Joey asked.

"Secret." Tristan replied, "Unless you tell me who you've got."

"Well at least some good news for me today I guess." Joey mused, "I'm going to get a good card from Yugi's collection at the game shop right?"

"What made you think I got you?" Tristan asked.

"Easy, right after drawing the name you started to whisper to Yugi and since ya suck at keeping secrets ya would have told me who it is unless said person is here." Joey summed up grinning.

"If it's one of you two, it could also be Yugi." Tristan tried to safe himself.

"Yeah sure." Joey chuckled, "And it makes perfect sense to ask him to get you a card from his grandpa's shop that you can give him. But don't be disappointed, I still don't know what card I'm getting."

"Well you're wrong, I don't have your name." Tristan replied and showed Joey the paper with Duke's name on it that he drew earlier that day to prove his point.

"But ya suck at keeping secrets." Joey laughed and even Yugi had to grin, he had seen it coming.

"Oh man you tricked me." Tristan whined while Yugi just smiled, happy that Joey was in a better mood again but wondering why he had been this crappy before. He had never really cared about this the previous years and it's a class tradition that everyone would be someone's secret Santa. So why was he so worked up about it this year?

A little later Joey was back home and lay on his bed staring to the ceiling. He pulled the paper with the name on it from his pocket. The writing was neatly and elegant since everyone had written down his or her own name before folding it and then putting it into a box the teacher had brought. Joey gave another sigh, the black ink looked like it wanted to mock him. Every year Joey had hoped to draw this name, every year he had been disappointed that he didn't see the perfect handwriting of the guy he had a secret crush on. Now, the last year of school after unfortunately fighting with him so much that Joey for once didn't want to draw this name, he had it. He had to find a present for Seto Kaiba.

Joey gave a sigh, this year it would be hopeless to impress him with a thoughtful or great present. Kaiba hated him and everyone believed the feeling to be mutual. With another sigh Joey put the paper back into his pocket, wondering what he should do. He could try to find something great or maybe find something that would make fun of him like a picture of a heart since then he would at least have a heart even if it's flat.

But even though Joey knew by now that his feelings would never be returned he wanted to give him something that might make him happy. There was only one problem left, what could possibly make Seto Kaiba happy and be within Joey's limited budget? Joey gave another sigh, it was probably hopeless.

He shortly considered getting him a little dog since Joey was sure he could use some lovable company and if all the talk of dogs was any indication, he was thinking about dogs a lot. The fact that Kaiba was known to be a really bad workaholic strongly spoke against it though. He would probably never have enough time for the poor puppy and Joey also doubted that the teacher would be very happy with a dog in the classroom.

Joey thought about it for days with no success. It was getting closer and closer to the last day of school before Christmas on which they would have a little celebration in class during which the presents should be opened. Some were already in class on a table where everyone could place them when the person the present was for wouldn't see it.

Joey walked though the city and looked into every single shop hoping to find some inspiration or he would have to buy some booster packs knowing that it was very little since Kaiba could probably get any card he wanted to. But it was better than nothing.

Joey was close to getting just that since the first shops were already closing, when he finally saw something that gave him a great idea. He bought the gift he saw together with a nice slightly romantic but mostly plain Christmas card and went home to pack it.

On the next morning he went to school really early and placed his present before anyone else could come. He noticed his own present that day, not for the first time and wondered if he should have a peek. It definitely was too big for dueling cards and was slightly disappointed about it. He had gotten great cards every Christmas from his secret Santa since everyone knew how much he loved dueling. Yugi had never gotten any, probably because everyone knew that his grandpa owned a game shop and got him his best cards.

Joey was just about to try and peek into the present when someone behind him said, "I should have known that the mutt would never be early unless his curiosity is getting the better of him." Joey turned around to see the smug and arrogant look on Kaiba's face, "Someone really has to teach you some discipline."

"And someone needs to teach you how to be nice." Joey mumbled but simply went to his seat, hoping that Kaiba wouldn't trow away his present into the next best bin but fearing he would laugh his head off.

Joey gave a sigh, maybe he should have gotten him some booster packs after all, at least his attempt to make him happy wouldn't look as pathetic as this one if it failed, which it probably will.

Once everyone was allowed to storm the presents Joey was one of the first to run there. He knew from previous years that Kaiba waited until everyone was gone like he simply didn't care. Which was probably true since he had plenty of money to buy himself everything he wanted.

Joey got his present and ripped it open surprised to see a black dragon plushy with the same Christmas card he had bought Kaiba. He opened it quickly wanting to read it before he would watch Kaiba. 'Dear Joey, this plushy is to remind you that no matter what others say, your warm smile and carefree spirit will always make me love you, no matter how stupid you are. So don't listen when someone tells you that you're worthless since they're probably just jerks. And to me, you'll always mean the world. In everlasting love, your secret Santa.'

Joey stared at the neat and elegant writing with black ink. He wouldn't have recognized it if he hadn't seen it all the time during the last few days. Joey looked over to Kaiba and saw him stand up and walk towards the table looking a little disappointed already. Joey got out the paper with the name on it and compared the writing just to be sure while Seto picked up the last present on the table and walked with it towards his seat to open it there. Everyone was already chatting about their presents.

Joey didn't listen to anything though and rather watched Kaiba open his present. He saw the surprised look Kaiba had once he saw the white dragon plushy. He seemed to be as surprised about the card but opened it to read the messy blue writing inside. 'Dear Kaiba, I guess ya always so grumpy because ya don't have any friends but this plushy might be able to help with that. It's to remind you that even if ya stay that grumpy but had no money or power to afford your kind of personality, I would still love you. I have no idea why, but I guess ya right saying that I'm stupid. Love ya always, your secret Santa.'

Joey saw Kaiba stare at it before removing a piece of paper from the pocket of his pants obviously comparing the writing. Joey blushed noticing that he stupidly used the same pen for writing the card as he had for writing down his name at the start of the month. It should be easy to figure out who wrote that sappy card now. Well at least it looked like Kaiba had made the same mistake.

Joey saw him actually smiling a little but he didn't say anything, nor did he as much as look Joey's way. Causing Joey to wonder if he truly figured out that it was him who bought the dragon plushy. Maybe he had but never meant what he wrote himself. Maybe it was intended to be a joke and now assumed Joey to have made the same joke. But whatever it was, Joey doubted that Kaiba could truly return his feelings considering how he always treated him. Granted Joey had fought with him just as badly but at least he hadn't started it all. On the contrary, Joey had once dared to offer to duel with him the day Kaiba had tried to take away the card of Yugi's grandpa, but all Kaiba had done was make fun of him.

That was probably all he was doing now, looking down on him and having a laugh on his costs. "Hey Joey," Tristan said laughing, "Don't tell me someone gave you a plushy? Maybe you really should stop acting like a kid so often."

"Very funny." Joey grumbled and eyed Kaiba. He just sat there probably waiting for the last class before Christmas break to end. His smile from before was gone though and replaced with a sort of thoughtful look. "I doubt it has anything to do with that."

"Why else should you get a kids toy?" Tristan asked but didn't get any reply.

After seeing Joey's sour mood Yugi decided to change the topic and asked Joey instead, "You're still going to come over to grandpa's game shop after school, aren't you?"

"Sure, why not." Joey replied and smiled a little again, "I still got a few bucks and who knows maybe I can get a nice card."

In that moment the final school bell of this year rang, and Joey wondered if maybe he should take his time getting out of class and see if he could get a chance to talk to Kaiba but before Joey had even finished the thought, Kaiba was already out of the door. He gave a sigh but got his stuff, including the plushy. and walked out of the building together with his friends. He heard them talk but didn't really listen and just stared to the ground at his own feet, wondering if he should talk to Kaiba about the two notes next time he saw him and when that might be?

"Is everything all right Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Oh chill Yug'," Tristan grinned, "I bet he's just disappointed that he got a plushy instead of the cards he usually gets from his Secret Santas."

"I can give you one, once we're at the shop." Yugi suggested trying to cheer Joey up, "Grandpa got a really good one that I know you'll love."

"Thanks." Joey mumbled, "But ya don't have to give it to me for free. I still got some bucks like I said and I'm fine, so don't worry."

Yugi still looked worried until Téa rolled her eyes saying, "Oh come on Yugi, you know Joey. I bet he's going to be smiling the second he get's some free food. I'm more wondering what he's waiting for. I mean usually he's back to run his company as fast as he can."

Joey looked at Tèa in surprise, not getting what she meant with the end of the sentence and then looked to where she was looking, hoping for a clue. His eyes nearly instantly met the ice blue eyes of Seto Kaiba, who was leaning against his limousine at the school gates. "I hope he isn't waiting for us because that can only mean trouble." Tristan didn't sound like would mind a fight right now though.

Joey blushed slightly quickly noticing the glare on Kaiba's face and wondering why he looked so angry towards him. He also noticed that the white dragon plushy was no where to be seen and assumed that it was in one of the schools bin already. "I think he wants to talk to me."

"Why should he want to talk to you?" Yugi asked surprised.

"I think I know why." Joey replied, "I'll tell you guys later. I probably will talk to him and meet you guys at the shop right after that."

"What does the jerk want to talk to you about and why don't you want us around?" Tristan asked sounding slightly hurt. "We might be able to help you. The way he's glaring at you can't mean anything good."

"No, I don't need help." Joey blushed, "And I think it'll be easier to talk to him alone. Not that I don't trust ya or something it's just, I think he'll prefer it that way and I need to talk to him about this so I rather do it his way to get him talking if ya know what I mean."

"Fine," Tristan mumbled, "But you better call us if he causes you any trouble."

"Honestly," Joey grumbled, "Do you think I need a babysitter? I can deal with moneybags on my own." After saying that Joey walked over to Kaiba slightly worried about his gare and wondering what on earth he could want. Did he want to talk about the Christmas cards or did he only want to duel Yugi again? Even if it was all about a duel with Yugi, Joey wanted to use this chance and talk to him about the Christmas cards whether he liked it or not. He needed to know what was going on.

Once Joey was close he wanted to ask Kaiba why he waited there, hoping that he wouldn't have to start to talk about his feelings before he knew what Kaiba felt. But before Joey could make as much as a peep, Kaiba was already grabbing him by his shoulders and said glaring even more threatening than before, "You better not screwing with me." And right after that Joey could feel Kaiba's lips on his own. Even though he was slightly confused he returned the kiss. It took him a while to realise that Kaiba must have been worried about his note being a joke, just like he had wondered if Kaiba was just kidding around.

"Hey you jerk." Joey heard Tristan's voice and was disappointed to notice that Kaiba stopped the kiss to glare at the interruption. "You better let go of my pal."

Joey felt Kaiba's grip on his shoulders loosen and his hand's lowered. And before Kaiba had a chance to say anything to Trsitan, Joey was glaring at Kaiba and complained, "You really are the greatest jerk in history." Joey saw Kaiba glaring back at him again and could hardly stop a smile to ruin his own glare, "I mean honestly did you have to choose the one time I'm actually enjoying myself around you to listen to Tristan and ruin it?" After having said that, Joey grabbed Kaiba's shirt and pulled him down for another heated kiss.

"This is wrong in so many ways." Téa mumbled after a moment of shock.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Tristan's voice reflected his shock, "I think I have to throw up."

"Why?" Duke sounded rather excited than shocked. "I'd rather want to be in the middle, that looks like fun."

"I think it's cute." Yugi cheered. "I'm so happy for you guys but honestly Joey, since when are you two dating?"

Joey didn't have a chance to reply to Yugi though, but not because Kaiba kept kissing him. He stopped and Joey was just about to answer Yugi's question when Kaiba used one hand to open the door of the limousine behind him and his other hand to trow the surprised Joey inside to join the white dragon plushy he had left there before joey came out. "What did you do that for?" Joey's voice was heard from inside of the vehicle.

But Kaiba ignored it and simply looked at Yugi with the smuggest smile any of the gang has ever seen on him and said, "I'm afraid Joey has to cancel his plans with his geek friends since the dating starts right now." And while he said that, he got already inside next to Joey.

Tristan was about to complain that he had no right to just decide that by himself, even if Joey had a momentary lacks in taste and judgment but before he had a chance the limousine's door was closed and it drove off.


End file.
